


Untitled

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:39:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble on V-day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Drabbles are hard. Like, really hard. If this is similar to anyone else's work, it's purely a coincidence, and they probably did it better anyway.

Eren stood outside the coffee shop, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. He looked through the window and saw the man he had had a crush on for the past four months. He felt how sweaty and slippery his palms were against the wrapped box in his hands. He took a deep breath and opened the door, making his way to the raven-haired male. Grey eyes looked up from a cup of steaming tea to meet his own. He felt his face heat up.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Levi!” he said nervously, holding out the gift he had gotten for the older man.

He was startled to see Levi reach down and hold out a gift to him, a look of amusement on his face.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, brat.”


End file.
